


I Worry About You

by orphan_account



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dominic feels homesick exploring colson's house, until he finds something that bring up old memories.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 16





	I Worry About You

Walking through the dimly lit halls of colson's house, dominic felt the pull towards one of the rooms. The doorway lead to a dark room, the only light was from the yellows of the sunsise shining through the windows. Trailing his hand along the the wall he felt for the light switch. When he passed over it, the room brightened enough for him to notice what the room was. A shining piano sat in the center of the room.

Colson had mentioned a room he used for writng in his clevland home, maybe this was what he was referring to. Pulling out the bench to sit before it, mistakingly scrapping it across the floor. He hoped the noise wouldn't wake colson whom was still asleep in their bed upstairs. He rested his hands on the keys hesitant to play after this long. He hadn't played since he left his home in doncaster to live in America. There was a strange feeling in his gut, it felt wrong to play when he wasnt truly at home. 

Reaching over he touched a lower note. It was deep and throbbing, full of sorrow and anger. As it echos through out the open room, shreds of memories begin to arise out of the void of his mind. Hearing the piano for the first time, His mother teaching him how to play, playing it for his frineds back home, colson playing for him on their anniversary, watching his boyfriend write songs bent over the keys. Blinking, and pushing the thoughts away he refocused onto the present. 

Lifting his other hand up, he began to play his favorite piece.the house was so silent the music seems obtrusive. It was a piece he used to play again and again tell someone would yell at him to play something different. Getiing so lost in the music he didnt hear kells walk up behind him until his voice tore him away from the music. Straining his neck dom took in colsons beutiful features. His bleached hair falling over his eyes, which were glassy and bloodshot from lack of sleep, his soft red lips and milky skin. 

"When did you wake up?" Dom shrugged in response " You should come back to bed."

"I'll be right there."

"dominic, you need to sleep."

Rising from the bench he leans toward colson who takes his arm guiding him away from the piano.

"I worry about you."

"I know kells"

His head leaning into colsons shoulder, their arms linked together, colsons comforting hands on his back only made it more obvious to him. Home wasnt back with his family in Doncaster, nor was it in LA, or Cleveland, home was where ever Colson was, where dom was welcomed with opened arms everytime he comes back.


End file.
